300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc
Most contents here are some important Misc information that relate to the past or the outer sources of the game, for example : CG, BGM or even something like artist blogs and MODs which contributed to 300 Heroes. ---- 'Artists' Here is a list of known artists that work for 300 Heroes. ''' 灼热之痕' *'Pixiv' ' 梁星 (Liang Xing) *Pixiv' *'Deviantart' *'DrawcrowD' *'Artstation' *'Sina' ---- 'Applications' Here is a list of well-known applications that relate to 300 Heroes. ' 300 Box' *Download Site: http://300box.cn/ *Description: An extremely small and useful modified launcher that has a lot of useful options for 300 Heroes, very easy to use for both novice and senior players. *How to use the program **Install the program somewhere and open it. **If you download the auto-update version when you open the program, the program will warn you to update the program by sending a pop-up that has '''o(>[]<)o' and !''' along with the information about updating. **After you close the pop-up, you need to wait a bit until the program finishes downloading the updated files (It will pop up a warning again to say that the updating is done). **Open the game by click on the left choice for '''normal launch or click on the right one for fixed launch before clicking on the big button below the application to launch the game. *List of Commands **#'/help: '''After you enter the lobby you can use command '/help''' to show all available commands you can use. **#'/vip: '''Only for VIP members. **#'/shijv.0|1: Allows you to unlimited zoom in/out your camera-view. Types /shijv.0 to turn it off and type /shijv.1 to turn it on. **#/daye0|1: Shows the timer for respawn time on each jungle camp. Types /daye.0 to turn it off and type /daye.1 to turn it on. **#/huaji0|1|2|3: Automatically shows when you kills (1), dies (2) or walks (3). /huaji0 is the command to turn it off. **#/skin.0|1|2|3|4: While within the game, you can type this command to change your current hero to the available skin as follows: default (0) | skin 1|2|3 (1|2|3). **#'''zan.0|1|2|3: '''Sends good jobs to all specified players. (0) for yourself, (1) for red side, (2) for blue side, (3) for both sides. This command can be used while in the Hero Selection Interface, allowing you to see opponent's names. **#/save''' and /load: '''Just like what they mean. 300 Heroes Box (300英雄盒子) *Download Site: http://box.300hero.net/hezi/ *Description: A modified launcher that has a lot of useful plugins and options for 300 Heroes. The main features of this launcher are as follows: **'Live Updates: '''Show community news and official updates from the 300 Heroes Box's website. **'Live Records: '''Show statistics from specified players or yourself, including the statistics of '''Dimensional Power (次元力 ) and Negative Power (负场). **'Online-Guides: '''Show you the online-guides and videos that written and recorded by the users of 300 Heroes Box. **'Macro Setting: Sets your combo skills to be released in just one click! **'Infinite Horizon (Option): '''Allows you to unlimited zoom in/out your camera view. **'Spawn Timer (Option): 'Shows exactly spawn times for all monsters in the jungle. **'Auto Screenshot (Option): 'Automatically snaps the pictures when you achieve a killstreak in the game. **'Skin Patches (Plugin): 'You can mod the official skin to your selected heroes and return them to the original skins once the game ended. **'Heroes Test (Plugin): 'You can test all heroes in the testing room by using the Eternal Battlefield's mechanism, including the heroes you don't have. **'Custom Patches (Plugin): '''You can patch your custom mods by using this plugin. 300 Heroes Resource Extractor V1.01 Portable Version' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that can manually open the '''Data.jmp' file in 300 Heroes' game folder to explore, export, import or replace any data in it. The purpose of this program is to serve as a basic tool for all modders who create mods or players who want to peek into the raw data of the game itself (looking for the hidden updates inside the game file). The main features of this program are as follows: **'Data Viewer: '''Allows you to see all data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, looking at the model files of the new heroes that is not available to be purchased yet. **'Extractor: '''Allows you to extract the data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, extracting the model files of the Butler Hei to be used as a material for modding. **'Patcher: '''Aollows you to replace the data inside '''Data.jmp' file. For example, replacing the music at the Hero Selection Interface with the song you like. ''' 300 Heroes Resource Viewer V.1.15.2' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An all-in-on application for advance modders, this program contains most of the feature from '''300 Heroes Resource Extractor' and addition features that focus on creating mods. The additional features of this program are as follows: **'Full Extractor (全解压): '''Allows you to extract all data inside '''Data.jmp' file to the specified location. **'Game Start (启动游戏): '''Starts the game by using this application as an additional launcher. **'Direct Patch Generator (直接生成补丁)' : Allows you to create a patch file by selecting multiple files within '''Data.jmp' and right clicking on them before clicking on this option to generate a fast patch file. **'Text Editor: '''Allows you to edit '''ini', txt and xml files without extracting them. ''' 300 Heroes Extractor V1.2 & V1.3' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that is mixed between '''300 Heroes Resource Extractor' and 300 Heroes Resource Viewer, it contains most of the features from Resource Extractor and some useful features from Resource Viewer. This program also allows you to patch 300EP files (no longer popular) to Data.jmp. ''' 300 Fast Patcher V0.2 & V0.23' *Download Site: MEGA *Description: An application that can directly create mod files or patch mod files to the '''Data.jmp' file. It is also considered to be the most popular tool for modding in Chinese community. However, this tool can only create or mod .patch and .patch2 files. Some old .patch files will work only with the 300 Fast Patcher V0.2 while most of the latest files (both .patch and .patch2) will work with the 300 Fast Patcher V0.23. ----